


The Long Lost Daughter

by MariaSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSakura/pseuds/MariaSakura
Summary: What if Dumbledore were bi instead of gay? What if Dumbledore had had a wife and child until tragedy struck? What if when Voldemort went on his quest to kill the Potters, he sent one of his lieutenants to weaken his greatest opponent? What if Harry Potter wasn't the only kid who survived the killing curse? A story about Albus Dumbledore's daughter, Maria.





	1. The doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this story on here, but it's on ff.net as well. It will become bilingual (French/English) starting chapter 7 since the main character grows up in that environment. It is not updated regularly since I am still in school and trying to get through my last year without much affecting my grades.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but I have to,” said the man depositing the child on the doorstep. “You’ll be safe here in Canada, no one will know who you are, but you will be exposed to all of it when the time comes which is too soon.”  
The baby whimpered then fell silent as a letter was placed on her covers and a kiss on her forehead.  
“Good luck my child and I will see you soon even if it will seem like an eternity to me,” the man chocked on his last words then vanished without a sound.  
The baby whimpered again, but when no comfort came, started crying, waking the dog in the house who came to investigate the weird sounds coming from outside her home, then got her masters as the thing outside had a similar smell.


	2. Explanations

The Canadians that found Maria on their doorstep had decided to wait for later in the morning to read the letter left with the infant.

_Mr. & Mrs. Crowe,_

_This child’s name in Maria Arianna Kendra Dumbledore and she is a witch. She will be able to perform magic, but do not worry; her magic is completely innocent, until she will need it to protect herself. Her mother placed some blood wards around her that might activate at any time until she learns to control the blood magic. Blood magic doesn’t harm anyone because it only affects someone if they are blood related as was the case between my deceased wife and my daughter who you now have in your care for her own protection. She is originally from Scotland, but she isn’t to know until she starts dreaming about her biological mother, Kartina Dumbledore. Kartina was a Spanish wand maker and also the heiress to the greatest Spanish wizarding family, so that title falls to Maria now since Kartina is now dead. Kartina was killed by a dark witch that believed that our daughter was going to be her demise once Maria had reached her full power. What that witch didn’t know, is that by trying to kill my infant child, she marked the baby as her equal, the same as the Dark Lord did on another child on this same night of tragedy. Maria has a heart-shaped scar on her wand arm, right arm if you prefer, and that is the mark that was made by the deflected killing curse. She is protected by most harmful things because of what her mother did to protect her only child. Hopefully you believe me and will only tell her when she starts dreaming of Kartina and remembers the dream and what was said in the dream. Also, contact me when her magic starts acting up, I shall send instructions on what to do next. Maria is a half-blood witch and if she ever says anything about it, say when she starts magical school, just tell her that she has two of the strongest bloodlines in existence and that she will become a great witch someday, greater than any pure-blooded witch or wizard. Please protect her and tell her that I’m sorry I had to leave her and that I will love her no matter what happens or what she does._

_Maria’s Father,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

The Canadian couple finished reading the letter and stared at the parchment for the longest time trying to assimilate what they had just read until the baby they had just been given the care of started crying. The adults looked at each other with a look of determination that said that they would do everything in their power to raise Maria into the best person they could and hopefully to this man’s eyes she would be who he hoped she would be.


	3. Dreamworld

“I want to go too,” said Maria to Julie.

“Where do you want to go sweetheart?” Julie asked turning just before flicking the lights and went and sat on the edge of the six-year-old’s bed.

“To the land of dreams,” explained the sleepy tyke.

“Why?”

“Because everything can come true in the land of dreams and nothing is taken away for ever.”

“You go there every night honey even if you don’t remember.”

“But I want to remember.”

“Sometimes you will and sometimes you won’t. Now go to sleep so you can go back to the Land of Dreams and have wonderful adventures with the friends you made there.”

“But-”

“No more buts and go enjoy those adventures while you can because when you grow up you have less time to enjoy them.”

“But a woman who says she’s my mommy and speaks a magical language is there.”

“Is she hurting you or taking care of you like I do?”

“Like mommy,” answered the six-year-old witch smiling and yawning at the same time.

“Then play with her and be as good a girl with her are you is with me okay, I’ll explain everything later.”

“Okay, goodnight mommy.”

“Goodnight sweetheart, have sweet dreams.”

\---

"We have to send him a letter telling him that she’s starting to appear and that the protections are being activated.”

“Are they really?”

“Yes, her bed was covered in a light blue light, it let me through, but if she’d had control of it, I would never have been able to get to her if I was a threat.”

“Well Dumbledore did mention something like that happening a little after her magic manifesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria's biological mother will appear later on in special circumstances and is mentioned more than once.


	4. Letter Exchange part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't reviewed any chapters as of yet since I want to get it up and I haven't exactly had the time since I wrote them. Chapter titles are subject to change since some I don't really like and suggestions are welcome.

Letter 1: From the Crowes to Albus Dumbledore

 

                _Professor Dumbledore,_

_The magic you said would start to activate has shown itself. Something like a bubble with a blue shine appeared after Maria was put to bed. The magic could cause some problems, especially in school where parents would see her doing things and then would make their kids stay away and slowly make the kids despise what she’s doing as it can’t be explained._

_There’s also this one little boy sticking by her no matter what. He says he can see the bubble surrounding her and Maria says she can feel something special coming from him. The boy, Jeff, is our neighbour’s youngest son and has been friends with Maria ever since their first play date. We think he’s magical as he seem to make things float to comfort Maria when she’s upset or just do things to protect her._

_The situation is that the Gardners, our neighbours, tried moving away once, but Jeff just ended up appearing in our house the next morning. The Gardners were so worried that he had run away and had slept outside or in one of their empty rooms that they phoned us to go check, but before I could hang up and go check, the two kids came downstairs babbling about their dream. The Gardners decided to stay in the house next door._

_The kids have been inseparable. We even tried sending them to different schools, but one would appear at the other school and just sit in class._

_Is this normal? Because it’s starting to scare us a little._

_Sincerely,_

_Julie Crowe_


	5. Letter Exchange part 2

Letter 2: From Albus Dumbledore to Julie Crowe

 

                _Mrs. Crowe,_

_What you have described is normal from what I read in my wife’s notes on the spells she put on our daughter when she was born._

_The protections can only be seen by other magical folk, witches or wizards, and in your case her guardians. The boy must be magical as he can make things float, protect Maria and refuses to be separated from her. It isn’t actually normal per say, but is acceptable as my wife told me before her death that the protections would choose a suitable protector and that the protector would never go very far._

_The fact that the child was in your home when the rest of his family was elsewhere means that the protections have chosen him to be her protector. I suggest you send them to the same school and stop trying to separate them until Maria returns to England for her magical education. By I hope to have found a counter to the protector bit of the protections._

_Included is a letter that my wife wrote explaining how to control the protections and who to contact to get more information._

_I don’t know exactly what is in the letter as I haven’t been allowed to open it therefore I have enclosed it in the hope that Maria can figure it out._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_


	6. The Crowe's Reaction

                Julie stayed seated in her chair at the kitchen table after having read the letter. It was a good thing Maria was at school or else she would have asked a ton of questions as she was always curious about everything. Julie and James had hoped that she would grow out of it, but unfortunately for them at almost seven she was more curious than ever.

                Julie came out of her reverie and re-read the letter. As she read between the lines of what Maria’s father was telling her, she was getting angrier. Julie reached inside the envelope and pulled out another sheet of parchment, but this one had a feminine touch to it and it had been sealed with wax and a family stamp as well as a royal one.

                Julie examining the parchment, could feel the strong magic emanating from the seal. The magic felt like Maria’s, but was weaker and almost just as pure.

                “James!” yelled Julie to get her husband’s attention since he was at the other end of their house.

                While Julie waited, she looked to the mirror that they had hung beside the stove so that they could watch Maria even when they had their backs turned. Julie looked carefully. She could see herself, with her beautiful blond hair that reached the middle of her back, her blue-grey eyes and her tanned complexion. She could also see the anger flames in her eyes turning her eyes grey, she could also see the fatigue that was reflected by the bags under her eyes.

                As Julie was watching herself in the mirror her husband, James Crowe, walked in. He stopped and leaned in the doorway watching his wife, watching herself in the mirror. He looked up to the mirror after a few seconds of watching his wife.

                He saw himself with his wife. His blue eyes were full of concern for his wife as she hasn’t yelled for him ever since Maria started school, his slightly dark complexion and his black hair made his eyes pop out of his face. He could see the fatigue and anger in his wife’s face, but he could also see determination and protectiveness.

                “You called honey?” said James as their eyes met in the mirror.

                The only answer James got was the letter being lifted into the air by Julie. James approached and took the letter from his wife. He read the letter, then swore. He got hit with a plastic jar for swearing, so he sighed and put a quarter into the jar through the slit on the cover. He re-read the letter a second time hoping he had read wrong.

                “So what are we going to do?” asked James. “We can’t separate them and the Gardners have gone to all of the great wizards and Shamans in the Salem district and even contacted some of the most famous tutors in South America.”

                “I was thinking of inviting the Gardners for lunch and discussing it with them,” replied Julie. “I have half a mind of sending Maria to Salem just to spite Albus, but also so she can start her magical schooling early.”

                “Yeah, asking for the Gardners’ opinion would be best as they have the best contacts,” agreed James.

                “Then I shall give them a call and see if they’re free,” stated Julie slowly getting up from her chair.

                James smiled softly and hugged his wife around the waist. Julie relaxed into the hug and closed her eyes for a few seconds to regain some of her countenance. When she straightened, James pecked her cheek and let go of her waist.

               “I’ll go give them a call and invite them over for supper and we’ll talk about it then,” said James with a smile and turning to head back into the garage where he had been working before being called into the house by Julie.


	7. Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all starting to come together.

_Later the day that Dumbledore’s last letter arrived_

 

                “Maman, maman regarde ce que j’ai trouvé!” exclaimed a very excited six year old Maria while running straight into the kitchen where Julie was.

                Julie was working at the stove making supper. At Maria’s cry she looked over to the mirror that was hung beside her work space and saw Maria holding something close to her chest making it impossible to see what it was.

                “Attends un instant chérie, je finis ce que je fais et je suis à toi,” replied Julie smiling at her daughter’s antics and putting the pot she had been using into the oven to keep warm.

                “Daddy, daddy come look!” yelled Maria to get James’ attention.

                “What’s going on here?” laughed James coming into the kitchen followed by the Gardner family.

                “Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. Regarde what I found coming back de l’école,” blabbered the little girl excitedly.

                “Say hello to our guests first sweetie,” smiled James ruffling her hair a little bit.

                “Papa, pas les cheveux,” whined the young girl, but smiling all the same.

                “Bonsoir, Mr. and Mrs. Gardner, John, Jeff,” replied Maria doing a little curtsy, but being very careful not to drop what she was holding.

                “Good evening dear,” replied Mrs. Gardner smiling at the child’s antics. “What is it you’re holding so preciously?”

                Maria straightened and beamed. She slowly brought her hand away from her chest and held it out in front of her. In her hand was a beautiful crimson baby bird. The chick started crying as soon as it was away from Maria’s warmth and kept trying to get closer to said warmth. As soon as the chick starting moving in her hand, Maria brought it back to her chest to keep it warm.

                The smaller blond kid that accompanied the Gardner’s moved closer to Maria to get a closer at the bird. The bird sensing another presence cuddled closer to Maria but didn’t make another sound.

                “C’est un bel oiseau Marie,” said the blond kid. “Can I pet him?”

                “Merci Jeff, and yes you can pet her,” replied Maria.

                Jeff approached his hand closer to the bird’s head and waited for the bird to move its head to get pet. The bird moved after a few seconds and bumped her head on Jeff’s hand. Jeff smiled and started petting the bird softly and carefully so as to not hurt the fragile animal.

                “May we please see her properly darling?” asked Julie smiling softly at the gentleness the children displayed.

                Maria looked up and smiled brightly. She slowly held out the small bird, cradling it in her hands, for the adults to see it properly. The little bird sensing something important stayed quiet, but fluffed it’s feathers to look more impressive in case there was danger and only managed to look cuter. The children giggled, even John who normally pretended to no pay attention to or care about what the younger two did.

                All four adults gasped when they got a good look at the chick. The little ball of feathers was a fiery red color, its tail feathers were longer than normal, the feathers on its head were lying flat on its head and the color of its beak and talons were yellow and were starting to change to a dull brownish color.

                “Where did you find her?” questioned Julie, being the first to recover from the shock of seeing the little girl hold a baby phoenix.

                “Dehors,” replied Maria innocently.

                “Où dehors chérie?” said James trying to get a better answer.

                “In the tree in the backyard, she was crying,” answered Maria bringing the chick back to her chest.

                “Was she in her nest?” demanded Julie.

                “Yes.”

                The Gardner’s were watching the verbal tennis match happening between the small family.

                “Did you take her from her nest?” asked James, his voice taking a slightly angry tone.

                “Non! Her mommy gave her to me. Elle est venue me l’a donner dans mes mains,” responded Maria softly scared of being in trouble.

                “Okay, but we’re still going to see the nest,” said James.

                Maria nodded slowly and turned to the patio door. Julie went to the stove and turned off the burners that were still on. James bent down and helped Maria into her boots. Jeff went up to Maria and opened the door for her, since she was still cradling the phoenix chick in both her hands.

                With the patio door fully opened, the backyard could be seen fully. A big old oak tree could be seen resting in the very back of the yard. An orange bird was waiting in front of the tree as if it had anticipated Julie and James’ reactions. The fiery bird was as still as a statue except for the blinking eyes as Maria walked closer to the tree, carefully holding the chick closer still to her chest. Jeff walked closer to Maria almost like he was escorting her to the tree.

                The baby chirped in greeting to the bigger bird, but made no move towards its mother. The grown bird squawked back and tilted its head in greeting to Maria and Jeff. Maria made a slight bow and stopped a few steps away from the fire-colored bird.

                “Hello Miss Bird,” said Maria softly as to not scare the phoenix. “Could you please tell my parents and our friends that you left your daughter with me and that I didn’t steal her?”

                The bird stared at the humans unblinkingly for a few minutes, then nodded in acknowledgement, but did nothing more.

                The adults were all skeptical of the fact that the Phoenix would answer. They all knew of the legends that were phoenixes with the ability to speak. The Salem magical community all but worshiped the legends of the oldest phoenixes that had the ability to communicate verbally to others who weren’t bonded to them. The Shamans also believed that talking phoenixes who were bonded meant that the magical to whom it was bonded would be very powerful and someone to tutor in the old ways.

                All of these things were going through the adults’ heads as they all bowed, except for James who took a step forward. The Phoenix just stared at James unblinkingly. Julie sighed and hit James in his thigh to make him show respect to the Firebird. A few moments passed with James and the Phoenix appraising each other.

                “Phoenix,” spoke James, bowing. “May you tell us why you leave your chick in the care of our child?”

                “My name is Flare, human,” replied the Phoenix, opening her wings in show of her annoyance. “And she has been chosen for a life a rare few would survive. Her life has too many dangers lying in wait to face alone, or so the Centaurs say.”

                “The Centaurs?” questioned Mrs. Gardner.

                “What kind of life?” asked Julie at the same time.

                “The Centaurs have knowledge that no other species have,” answered Flare, before turning to Julie. “Her life shall be a myth come to life for the wizardlings on this side of the ocean and a wish come true for those on the other side.”

                “Why was she chosen for a life of strife?” asked Julie slightly distraught.

                “You do know who her biological parents are, do you not?” countered Flare, gently crooning to soothe the rapidly panicking mother.

                “Yes, but if we were to keep her here, won’t it keep her safe?” wanted to know Mrs. Gardner, more out of curiosity than any real desire to lock Maria up.

                “Beatrice,” sighed her husband.

                “That’s actually a good question Steve,” stated James. “One I would like an answer to. Not that I would lock our daughter up, but to be prepared for all eventualities.”

                “Most of the adventures she’s going to go through are overseas, yes,” replied the Phoenix softly. “But the biggest, hardest and most dangerous obstacle Maria will have to face is on this continent. The Centaurs have predicted for it to happen and it shall be unstoppable. If you try to stop it, you will leave without parents who truly love her.”

                James, Julie, Beatrice and Steve exchanged looks and all nodded.

               “We will follow the Centaurs’ instructions and just raise her like we would have done with a child of our own blood,” stated Julie holding her head high and her eyes full of determination.

               “We will teach her the ways of the Natives as well as the Salem ways,” continued Beatrice.

               “We shall support her in any way we can and in all her decisions. We will also voice our opinions to guide, but in no way judge the outcome,” said Steve.

               "We will protect her to the best of our abilities and always be there for her by giving her a place she can call home,” finished James.

               “Phoenix Flare be our witness, so mote it be,” completed the four adults with one voice.

               “Mote it be,” replied the Fire bird.

               The whole yard lit up in bright vivid colours. The Gods and Mother Magic accepting the pledge and the witness. Maria, Jeff and John giggled because of the soft touch of Mother Magic blessing them and giving them her protection.

               “You have made a strong vow,” said a bodiless voice. “But you have made one of the best decisions any of my children could make.”

               The humans all smiled at the praise and the two Phoenix sung softly in approval.

               “Protecting a child is the decision that all parents should take and the greatest sacrifice. You all have my blessing and that of my immortal children,” stated the voice softly. “If you ever need help, pray to your Gods or light a candle in my name and help shall be given.”

               “We thank you Mother Magic,” thanked the four adults.

               “Mama Magic?” asked Maria softly.

               “What is it darling child?” questioned the wind, enveloping the child in a warm embrace.

               “Will Talon talk like her mommy?”

               “Flare?” demanded the voice.

               “My chick was not blessed with the ability, My Lady,” replied Flare. “My lineage was cursed a while ago, that any of my offspring would not inherit my ability. Unfortunately, the curse has struck. I am now a pariah within my kind and the young I cannot hide in time are killed because they can’t speak.”

               A cool breeze washed over both Phoenix, making them both open their wings slightly.

              “There,” crooned the voice. “The curse has been lifted and all of your live children have regained their ability to speak.”

              “Thank you,” sighed Flare.

              “Yes, thank you,” added a younger voice.

              “Then my job here is done for now,” laughed the voice fading.

              The light wind stopped and the Northern lights disappeared shortly after Mother Magic’s presence left.

              Flare let out a loud and strong squawk in happiness, calling all of her children to her. A few seconds later, a dozen orange lights appeared in the Crowe’s backyard.

              “Mother,” said twelve different female voices.

              “Where is your brother?” asked Flare.

              “I am here mother,” answered a male voice from behind the oak.

              “Come out child. I trust these humans. Their girl is going to raise your youngest sister,” explained the oldest Phoenix.

              “Mother Magic’s work is impressive,” smiled Beatrice.

              “Why did you call us here Mother?” questioned one of Flare’s daughter.

              “As you can hear, you can now all speak the human language,” started Flare. “This fact needs to be kept secret. The colony must never know. They must keep treating me as a pariah.”

              “But why? You could be with Father all the time, not just during mating,” said another daughter.

              “Because I need to keep being able to help humans by getting a few of you in their homes,” explained Flare. “The humans you are with are allowed to know, but only the one who raised you and their mate. Fawkes, your human cannot know.”

              A few Phoenix growled in disagreement, but Fawkes stayed silent.

              “If you aren’t happy with my rules then you can do whatever you like, but my nest will no longer be available to you in times of need,” snapped Flare. “You can now leave. Fawkes please stay a few more minutes.”

              All of the females left, some angry, but most content. The male, Fawkes, stepped closer to the humans and his mother.

             “Why did you need to speak with your son?” asked Steve curious about the situation.

             “I am the Hogwarts Phoenix and the oldest of my siblings,” replied Fawkes calmly.

             “Oh, so you’re with Dumbledore,” sighed James.

             “Yes, but my loyalty lies with the students and the school, not the Head of the school,” explained the male Fire bird. “I understand the need to remain silent Mother. Only a select few will know.”

             “Perfect,” purred Flare. “Goodbye now, take care of each other. If you need my help just call my name.”

             Flare disappeared in a flash of fire.

             “I shall go back before he gets suspicious, but call if my help is needed,” with those last few words, the last visiting Phoenix left the backyard, leaving it empty and quiet.

             Julie smiled and said, “Alright let’s go back inside and finally eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently the last chapter that is completely written up. Th next one is almost complete, but I don't currently have much time since I'm almost in exam period. I will try my best to complete the next chapter and get the one after that written.


	8. Plans

_ After the meal _

 

“That was absolutely delicious Julie,” commented Beatrice, while getting up to help the hostess clear the table.

“Thank you Beatrice,” replied Julie. “You don’t have to help me clear the table, I can do it myself.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” smiled Beatrice. “I want to help and the faster it’s done, the faster we get down to business.”

“Maman?” called Maria from her seat at the table. “Can we go play in my room now? I want to make Talon a nest.”

“Of course sweetie,” responded Julie. “But be careful okay, you wouldn’t want to make something that Talon wouldn’t like.”

“Thank you,” sad Maria before kissing her parents on the cheek and running upstairs followed by the Gardner boys.

Julie and Beatrice sat back down at the table where silence rang. They could hear the children arguing about what to use for the nest and the baby Phoenix picking and choosing some things.

“Alright, now that the kids are upstairs making the chick a nest,” started Steve, breaking the heavy silence. “Why did you call us here today? Surely not only for a nice evening?”

“We received two letters from Dumbledore in response to the one we sent him about Maria’s magical manifestations,” explained James. “Let’s just say we didn’t like what was implied.”

“How so?” asked Beatrice.

“It was implied that at the age of eleven we would send Maria back to England alone,” spat Julie vehemently.

“And why does Dumbledore think we would let her take a plane and fly there on her own?” demanded Steve his normally cheery voice getting cold.

“Albus Dumbledore thinks that the four of us are muggles and that Jeff is a muggle-born, but he doesn’t know that John has magic as well,” stated James. “A misunderstanding we have let stand to protect the children.”

“Muggles? Muggle-born?” questioned Beatrice.

“No-Majs and the magical children of no-majs,” explained Julie softly.

“But the first-gens aren’t completely unmagical, it’s just lines that had lost their magic that are coming back,” countered Beatrice.

“We know that, but it seems that the old country has kept its backward ways and doesn’t understand much of the modern world or how magic really works.”

“So why does Dumbledore believe us to be No-Majs and what other reason encourages you to keep our magic secret?” inquired Steve leaning forward on the kitchen table.

“Salem records are sealed to outsiders, so he has no idea who in North America went to the Institute of miagic, where they lived or now live or how they live,” Julie pointed out.

“What about those of us who went to Ilvermony?” interrogated Beatrice.

“Do they even pay attention to the other schools than the main three in Europe?”

“I suppose they wouldn’t, right? They think they’re the best schools, but England is still stuck in the middle ages for everything and they use wands for everything, barely anyone in Europe can use wandless magic unless they have Creature blood,” continued James.

“Yeah alright,” conceded Steve. “Now give us the reasons you’re making him think we’re no-maj.”

“He would take the children away from us if he knew about our magic,” sighed Julie.

“And how would you know this?” challenged Beatrice, crossing her arms on the table.

“The letter and the implications it holds regarding Maria’s well-being,” snapped Julie, a fire burning in her bright blue eyes. “So we have to be prepared for everything.”

“So we need a plan to keep the kids out of his clutches and to stop him from taking her back?” asked Steve.

“Actually we already sort of have a plan ready and wanted your opinion on it,” stated James putting his hand on his wife’s arm.

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” corrected Beatrice.

“We transfer the children to Salem and we get teaching positions,” summarized Julie.

“Do we wait for fall or do we transfer them mid-term?” questioned Steve.

“We wait for the fall and we start teaching them right off on how to control their magic,” continued James.

“What are we going to teach them?” inquired Beatrice.

“When they finish for the summer, we’ll take them out into the woods and go camping so they can learn about the plants,” elaborated Julie, waving her hand in the direction of the living room.

“Who wants to take notes?” laughed James as a pen and a pile of papers came flying from the other room.

Beatrice snatched the items from the air when they got near her and started writing.

“So we start by teaching them about plants. The ones they are able to eat, the ones to heal naturally, the ones used in poisons, the dangerous ones and how to care for them,” said Steve and the other three nodded their approvals.

“We could also teach them basic survival things, as well as astronomy to guide them,” suggested James.

“And I believe that should be enough for one summer if we begin tomorrow and keep going through to say mid-august,” finished Beatrice. “We don’t want them too overworked or bored. They still need some days to be kids and enjoy themselves.”

“Alright,” capitulated her husband. “I guess we were getting ahead of ourselves.”

“One year at a time,” laughed Julie. “We still have five years before Dumbledore starts insisting for his daughter’s return.”

“Yeah, I suppose we can teach them a lot in that time and they might even be attending Salem at that point,” stated James. “Then if we can keep Maria here, they can choose if they want to stay at Salem or go to Ilvermony.”

“So now for the return to school in the fall,” sighed Julie.

“We could just send Salem’s board a letter asking for transfer papers for three new students for the fall and inquire about the teaching positions,” said Beatrice jotting another on her paper. “We just have to make sure that the transfer papers are for the regular school and not the Institute.”

“Okay, so for the kids it’s pretty simple, but what about us?” questioned Steve.

“It’s a lot simpler than you think my friend,” replied James.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been offered a position in the no-maj part of Salem,” answered the Crowe patriarch. “I can ask that they also find you positions on either side and that I get transferred to the magical side once Maria starts attending.”

“Will it be possible?” quizzed Beatrice, a slight frown marring her face.

“It should, considering they asked me if I knew anyone else that would be available to start in the fall for various positions,” smirked James.

“Have you answered them honey?” questioned Julie.

“I was going to send a reply in the morning saying that I was going to refuse the position because I would be separated from my family, but I guess I’ll tell them they have four new employees,” answered the darker man sheepishly.

“Alright, so with that out of the way, can we see the letters?” demanded Steve.

Julie and James shared a look and nodded. James waved his hand at the table in the front hall that they could see from the kitchen and a piece of parchment came flying from the top of the pile. Julie slowly took her hands out of her lap. There was a still sealed letter in them that was buzzing with energy. Steve grabbed the flying parchment that James was summoning and started to read it, Beatrice soon leaning over to read as well. A few minutes passed in complete silence with the sound of the kids having fun in the background. 

The couple across the Crowe’s was beautiful; a red head with silver eyes was Beatrice and a tall, bulky blond haired blue eyed man for Steve. A perfect couple, as some often pointed out, but in this case they looked like avenging angels as righteous fury slowly took hold of their features as they read and understood the letter they were reading.

“So he wants to separate us all then,” said Steve once he was finished reading the letter. “And to do that we need to figure out what’s in the second letter and tell him. So what does it say?”

“We don’t know,” answered James and Julie stayed silent, avoiding Beatrice’s eyes.

“How come?”

“We can’t open the letter.”

“Why can’t you open it?” questioned Beatrice staring at Julie.

“It’s not ours to open actually, even if Dumbledore thinks we can,” explained Julie.

“Who is addressed to? Who is it from? If it came from Maria’s mother, why do you have it?” interrogated Steve.

“The letter is for Maria. As for who it came from and if that person is really Maria’s mother or not, I don’t know, nor do I know why we have it,” replied James, turning to look at his wife. “And Julie won’t tell me since she obviously knows.”

“What are you trying to hide from us my friend?” asked Beatrice softly. “We swore to protect the children and you know we wouldn’t betray you.”

Julie nodded slightly and fingered the letter in her hands. She bowed her head to look at the back of the letter where the seals were and her eyes filled with tears as she removed her hands to reveal the seals.

“There’s no need to cry, we’ll figure this out,” tried to comfort Beatrice softly.

“I know, it’s just the second letter is from Kartina, Maria’s mother,” said Julie, smiling softly and looking up. “If you look at the letter, you will see it has two seals guarding the contents and if you use your other senses you’ll find something interesting.”

“The magic is very strong on the seals as well as the letter,” stated Steve after a minute.

“Yes it is and only a member of the two families can open the letter. Of course the seals can be broken, but if you know to look for the feel of magic then you wouldn’t dare. The magic protecting the envelop is contained in the seals and if one were to be broken, the magic would lash out at the snooper. What it would do, I have no idea, but we can all feel that it is strong magic. The second seal would also explain why Maria was given into our care and why Dumbledore thinks we are no-maj.”

Steve, Beatrice and James all leaned in around the letter to get a good look at the seals. One seal was red with gold highlights and held the letter D as well as an iris in its middle. The second seal was blue and in the shape of a lily with a crown adorning it.

“This one is the Dumbledore seal,” started explaining Julie while pointing to the seal on her left on the letter. “And this one is Maria’s mother’s seal.”

“Which family does it represent?” questioned Steve.

“Kartina was the last regent of the Spanish crown,” muttered Julie. “A muggle is currently on the throne, but only makes decisions from what the regent tells her.”

“The first time I saw the Spanish queen, I mistook her for you,” commented James.

“You’re supposed to,” sighed Julie. “She is my replacement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffy, but I wanted to get another chapter out. The next one is well on it's way to being complete, but with the way I've been writing this story it will be a while before I post it. More shocks to come of course before we're onto the more interesting things.


	9. Bombshells

James and the Gardners just stared at Julie in astonishment.

“When my family came to North America, it was it’s turn to rule, but in leaving my aunt and uncle had to find a ruse to make the wizards think that their ruler was me since they had seen me as their princess for so long. They found a person who looks like me, but they had to explain why I had suddenly lost my magic, as the person they had found was a muggle. She had been told by a cousin about magic because they were very close. The official story is that I got extremely sick and that the only cure was to take my magic away. Problem with that now was that the wizarding community wanted nothing to do with a squib me. The solution; have my cousin be regent, but me as the figurehead. I have been acting as regent ever since Maria has been with us, because she is the next regent and because I am next of kin and rightful queen.”

“Do the people know that you are their queen? Or do they believe that Kartina still lives?” asked James, putting one arm around his wife in comfort at the reminder that her cousin was dead.

“Kartina’s death was made public to Europe as was Maria’s disappearance,” sighed Julie, her shoulders slumping. “A statement was made that I was still alive and had magic. That the ruse a few years back was to keep the royal family safe, but now that the regent was dead I was taking up my rightful mantle until a replacement could be found for the missing heiress until she could be found.

“I have informed the Spanish ministry that I have Maria and that I am raising her since Kartina is in the incapability to do so and that Dumbledore has put her in my care. They have kept it hush hush until such a time as we come back to Europe and claim our titles again. They accept the necessity of the Queen and Princess to stay away from Europe with the fiasco that happened five years ago on Halloween. Maria is also known as England’s long lost daughter because Dumbledore has been seen mourning his wife and child since that night. All a ruse on his part to keep his child safe and her rightful place a secret.”

“Why keep the fact that she is alive a secret, when he could have her with him at all times and raise her how he sees fit?” demanded Steve, his magic flaring up and becoming solid in the form of black heat waves.

“Calm down, you don’t want the children to come down and see you like that Steve,” said his wife softly. “You know that Jeff can sense our emotions and all three of them are sensitive to shifts in magic.”

Steve looked at his wife and took a few deep breaths. His magic calmed and became invisible again.

“Sorry,” muttered the man.

“It’s fine we know that an empath’s magic is more easily influenced by their emotions since they can sense others’ as well,” smiled Julie reassuringly. “As for your questions; it’s easier for Maria to be dead to Europe so the madman’s people won’t come after her and there is already a boy famous for having survived the killing curse.”   
“Who is this boy? And why keep him in Europe and famous?” asked Beatrice worriedly. “He’s going to either be arrogant or swallowed by the attention and fame.”

“Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived and Maria Dumbledore the Long Lost Daughter,” said James. “I read an article from one of the foreign papers. From what I remember from around that time, it was said that Potter was sent to his muggle relatives since his mother’s sister is the last of his family alive and free.”

“Shouldn’t the godparents get the children if the parents can’t raise them?” questioned Steve.

“I am Maria’s godmother,” started Julie. “And from what Kartina said Sirius Black is Harry’s godfather. Kartina was fond of that little rag tag family. Lily became a good friend and a confident to Kartina when the war started and even after they all went into hiding, they found ways to keep communicating. If it hadn’t been for Lily being a Seer, no plans would have been made at all and everyone would be dead. Lily’s foresight saved both kids.”   
“How do you know all this?” inquired James curiously and somewhat stunned since he didn’t know half of what the bombshell his wife dropped contained.

“I was really close to my cousin. Being only children of the same age, we grew up as sisters and we told each other everything,” smiled Julie. “I was surprised that we kept as close contact after my family moved from Europe, but with a Phoenix anything is possible. Flara was Kartina’s friend so she helped deliver our missives back and forth. She came with one last letter from the regent before she flashed away to the colony and I haven’t seen her since. In the letter my cousin explained everything, from her and Lily’s plans to the why she married a man almost twice her age and someone I didn’t trust any further than I could throw him. I understand her reasons and I know what the letter to Maria contains. I also know why Harry is with his magic-hating aunt and how it happened. I also know how the situation is going to fix itself in Europe because Kartina has shared her memories with me and Lily consented to give me some of hers as well. The last letter was their legacy and wills, as well as their hopes for the future and I shall do all in my power to help their last wishes become realities.”

The other three adults stared at the woman. Her magic had become a fire colored tangible wall around her and the fire of determination was alive in her eyes. Her steel-grey eyes challenging anything and anyone to interfere with her plans. A swooshing sound could be heard in the corner of the room, making all adults jump and extend their hands, making their magics visible to the possible threat.

“I mean no harm, humans,” stated a soft trill.

“Flara,” smiled Julie welcoming to the new addition in the house.

“Maman, que se passe-t-il?” asked a small voice from beside Julie.

“We just have another visitor that you might want to meet and maybe Talon would too,” explained James softly to Maria who had appeared between her parents.

“Pourquoi tout le monde est bizarre?” inquired Jeff, rubbing his stomach with one hand and scratching his head with the other as if both hurt.

“We were talking about adult stuff and what we would do during the summer,” explained Steve ruffling his child’s hair. “And you know you should have your castle closed.”   
“I know Papa, mais c’est tellement dure,” whined the six-year old blond.

“It’s not that hard,” sneered the seven-year old red-head beside his brother.

“Enough children,” chided their mother. “I believe that Miss Flara here has some things to tell us.”

“No need for formalities, Lady Bridemore,” trilled the Phoenix, amusement clear in her voice.

“No one has addressed me as the Lady of Bridemore for years,” giggled Beatrice, her magic turning a bright yellow to express her mood.

“I believe that your magic can be hidden again, humans, as you have noticed I am no threat,” trilled, in what seemed to laughter, the new Phoenix.

The adults looked sheepishly at each other and their magical auras faded once again back into their bodies. The kids giggled, even John who often liked to appear like he had no happiness, as their parents’ magics receded and tickled them with affection.

“So, Flara, what brings you back into my home?” smiled the blond softly. “It surely isn’t because I called your name.”

“I felt I was needed, so I came back,” stated the firebird. “I also felt a shift in the magics surrounding my chosen family. Mother Magic also gave me a few visions of the future, you will need all the help you can get and I am offering my help.”

“Your help will be greatly appreciated, dear Phoenix,” replied Steve.

“I only have one question for now,” started the ancient being. “Lady Bridemore, why have you dropped your title?”

“A necessity, I assure you,” responded Beatrice. “As Lady of Bridemore, I would have had to attend one of the European schools even if I lived and grew up here in the Americas after my parents died. My guardians at the time, my aunt and uncle, agreed to let me drop the title for the duration of my education, with a promise of taking it back up as soon I step foot back onto English soil.

“I haven’t yet gone back, but I did take charge of the estates and everything to do with the title. For all anyone knows, the Bridemore Ladyship is gone from the ranks of society. It is easier to accomplish things when people believe your family and titles do not exist anymore.”

“Alright, then I will be going back to the colony. If you are ever in need, call my name and I shall there ready to help you with whatever situation you might find yourself in.”

“Thank you Flare, you are a great friend to me and my family,” smiled Julie, bowing to the firebird before the bird trilled and disappeared in a wall of flames. “And now I think it’s time for everyone to go to bed, it’s getting pretty late and the day was high in emotions.”

“Agreed,” chuckled Steve. “We’ll meet up Friday night for the start of our scheme. For now I hope you rest well. Goodnight, come on kids.”

“Goodnight,” repeated the two boys between two yawns as they followed their parents out the door.

“Yes, goodnight and see you soon,” smiled James as he closed the door behind the small family and locking it.


End file.
